zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
General Mohmar "Deathstrike"
Bear witness to the power of my will, General! Introduction Mohmar (aka "Deathstrike") is the GLA Supreme Commander in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. He's the general the player faces in Challenge mode after defeating all four playable GLA generals. His super unit is the Desert Cruiser. His main technologies are the combination of all four GLA generals and advanced improvised technology. History Following Dr. Thrax's defeat, the GLA suffered from a power vacuum that left some GLA generals turning against each other in a bid for power (including charismatic GLA commander Prince Kassad, who went rogue in his quest for greater fame and influence). However, in spite of the picture created by United States officials the GLA was not completely fragmented. General Mohmar was assisted in his rise to power by an unknown GLA general of great tactical brilliance, who managed to escort his limousine through a US-guarded area to an airfield to be airlifted to safety. From his new safe haven, Mohmar gathered his forces and proved himself on the battlefield, soon having the very best that the GLA had to offer at his disposal. His main challenger for the control of GLA was Prince Kassad, who had the GLA's advanced stealth technology at his disposal. Before he could pose a serious threat, Mohmar sent the up-and-coming GLA commander to deal with Kassad at his headquarters in Cairo, Egypt, taking the stealth technology. From that point on, Mohmar became the unquestioned leader of the GLA, leading the organisation to victories against the United States and later the occupation of Europe. Unfair Advantages Like most other "boss" generals, Deathstrike possesses some of the strengths of all other generals in his faction but none of their weaknesses: *Having a command center means that he does not need to spend resources on a Command Truck just to have access to General's Powers. *A decent selection of both vehicles and infantries. *Super weapons are available as early as rank 3. *The Shaitan Cannon is overpowered. *The use of supply trucks makes his supply line somewhat less vulnerable compared to others. *A very versatile selection of general's powers. *Assassins can be trained from barracks instead of requiring a general's power. *The Desert Cruiser is a very versatile super unit. However, Deathstrike's forces lack the overall mobility the GLA is known for since he lacks fast, hit & run units like the Technical, bikers or the Mortar Buggy. Also, lacking the ability to build Command Trucks deprives him of the 25% fire rate bonus they provide to nearby units. Arsenal Like the other "boss" generals, Mohmar has his own custom made army list Infantry * Rebel - Basic infantry. * RPG Trooper - Anti-armor infantry. * Stinger Trooper - Anti-air infantry. * Terrorist - Suicidal infantry. * Saboteur - Stealthed infiltration infantry, stealthed permanently * Hijacker - Steals vehicles, stealthed permanently. * Assassin - Sniper, stealthed at all times. * [[Jarmen Kell|'Jarmen Kell']] - Hero unit, can kill vehicle pilots. Vehicles * Dozer - Builds GLA structures, immune to land mines. * Supply Truck - Collects supplies. * Scorpion Tank - Light tank, can upgrade itself with salvaged parts. * Aladdin - Mobile Flak Cannon, can fire on the move but no longer stealthed. * Marauder Tank - Heavy tank, can upgrade itself with salvaged parts. * Quad Cannon - Anti-air & infantry unit. * Cargo Truck - Transport, can carry 8 soldiers. * Toxin Tractor - Anti-Infantry unit, can clear garrisons. * Rocket Truck - Anti-air unit, armed with two SAMs, effective against infantry and aircraft. * Bomb Truck - Suicide truck. * Dana - Light artillery. * Luna - Long Range Artillery. * Cobra Cannon - Heavy artillery, needs to deploy before firing. * Desert Cruiser - Super unit, effective against everything. Aircraft * F-104 Zipper - Interceptor aircraft, armed with machine guns. Can only engage aerial targets. Structures * Command Center - Builds dozers and commands GLA general's powers. * Barracks - Trains GLA infantry. * Arms Dealer - Builds and repairs GLA vehicles. * Supply Stash - Builds supply trucks and store supplies. * Black Market - Income generator, can be garrisoned by 5 infantries, provides upgrades for various GLA units. * Palace - Technology building, can be garrisoned by infantries, unlocks important upgrades and units. * Airfield - Builds, but does not repair Zippers. * Quad Cannon Position - Anti-infantry & air defence, can gain veterancy. * Anti-Tank Cannon Position - Anti-armor defence, can gain veterancy. * Howitzer Position - Long range defence, can gain veterancy. * Tunnel Network - Entrance to tunnel network, armed with a small cannon. * Elbrus Storm - Offensive super weapon, base variant, nothing special. * Shaitan Cannon - Defensive super weapon, extremely long range and high damage, cannot attack air. Upgrades * Capture Buildings - Allows Rebels to capture neutral and enemy structures. * Camouflage - Rebels become stealthed when not attacking. * Junk Repair - Allows GLA vehicles to repair themselves. * Toxin Shells - Allows tanks to fire anthrax laden shells. * Anthrax Beta - Unlocks a more potent strain of anthrax, increases toxin weapon damage by 25%. * Radar Scan - Allows Radar Vans to reveal undiscovered terrain. * Fortified Structures - Increases GLA structure durability. * Vehicle Mine Sweeper - GLA tanks become immune to land mines. * AP Rockets - Increases damage of rockets and missiles by 25%. * AP Bullets - Increases damage of ballistics by 25%. * Scorpion Rockets - Equip Scorpion Tanks with rockets. * High Precision Sniper Rifle - Assassins have a 10% chance to kill a vehicle's driver, Jarmen Kell gains +10% attack range, +10% fire rate and -10% vehicle sniping cool down time. General's Powers * Rank1 ** Kill Garrison - Clears a building of garrisoned soldiers. ** Emergency Repair - Repairs vehicles on the field. * Rank 3 ** Rebel Ambush Level 1-3 - Spawns a group of rebels and RPG troopers anywhere on the map. ** Terror Cell Level 1-3 - Spawns a group of terrorists anywhere on the map. ** Cash Bounty Level 1-3 - Gains cash by destroy enemies. ** Salvage Drop Level 1-3 - Spawns salvage creates anywhere ** Field Defence - Deploys a stinger site anywhere * Rank 5 ** Toxin Bomb - Air drop a toxin bomb anywhere on the map. ** Sneak Attack - Spawn a tunnel network entrance anywhere on the map. ** GPS Scrambler - Render a group of units stealthed. ** GLA Training - All GLA combatants will be trained as veterans. General's Challenge In the first stage of the battle, General Deathstrike has three bases: * One located on the south east corner of the map, directly east to the player's base, this bases houses General Juhziz's demolition technology. * Another one is located directly north of the player's base, north of the train station, this base houses Prince Kassad's stealth technology, and all of its defences have camo netting. * The third and final base is located on the north eastern corner, it contains Dr. Thrax's toxin & chemical technology. Two Shaitan cannons can be found, one located near the center of the map, guarding the path to the Stealth and Toxins base, the other is located within the Toxins base, next to a chemical plant. These cannons can easily spell the doom of any advancing army, so be sure to destroy them with air units or with your General's Powers/super weapons. The entire map is covered with the fog of war, only the two Shaitan cannons and the Chemical Lab are revealed, thanks to a Jammer Station located on the north western corner of the map. When the player reaches rank 3, Deathstrike will construct an Elbrus Storm in the Toxins base (unless difficulty is Easy). If it's destroyed, Deathstrike will have it rebuilt as soon as possible. While it may be tempting for the challenger to destroy it, it's advised to keep the Elbrus Storm intact, allowing the player to capture it later on, because the challenger cannot build Mohmar's Elbrus Storm. A GLA armored train patrols the tracks beyond the polluted river separating the player's base from the demolitions base while a cargo train will periodically drop off reinforcements at the train station located above the cliff just north of the player's base. Destroying the train station or the train bridge will cut off the reinforcement for good. General Deathstrike's tactics involves a combination of GLA rush/spam and sneaky infiltration. He will throw pretty much everything available in the GLA arsenal at you: Thrax's toxin warriors, Juhziz's demo units and Kassad's stealth guerrilla combatants. However, any unit he throws at you can only enter your base via one of the two bridges spanning the polluted river. The bridges can be easily converted into choke points. However, Deathstrike has many more ways to ruin your day as he has access to all three GLA general's Command Trucks and thus access to all of their general's powers as well as those of his own. He will first use General Juhziz's powers to constantly spawn mines (both anti-surface and anti-air) in your base, so it's highly recommended to station a few engineering units that can disable mines in your base. And do not place too many artillery units in your base, as they will open fire on the mines when they're uncovered and could cause friendly fire If the demo command truck is destroyed Mohmar will switch to Dr. Thrax's powers and spread chemical contamination in your base. Engineering units can clean up these contaminations, they're not as irritating as the mines as if they're cleaned up in time they'll deal little to no damage. If the chemical command truck is destroyed Mohmar will resort to using Prince Kassad's powers and cause widespread panic in the challenger's base, this can be particularly devastating to the likes of General Tao who mainly fields units that deals heavy splash damage. While Mohmar may have the notable advantage of having a diverse arsenal, this advantage can be taken away from him easily. Destroying the three command trucks will deprive him of his additional sub-faction specific powers, this also leaves the player free to destroy his sub-faction specific production facilities and deprive him of the ability to build advanced units and greatly limiting his production capabilities (without the command trucks, Deathstrike cannot train sub-faction specific workers to rebuild them), lifting some pressure from the player's likely strained defences. Keep a few anti-infantry units around as well in order to counter the occasional Rebel Ambush. Build a plentiful amount of anti-air units/defences to shoot down the C-97 carrying the Anthrax Bomb. Another advice is to place a couple of anti-air units at the bottom of the cliff, Deathstrike will frequently send in suicide planes and bikers from that direction, AA units can intercept these aircrafts and destroy the fragile bikes as they jump off the cliffs. There are two unoccupied GLA dozers located on the map, once manned will reward you with the entire arsenal of Deathstrike's. One is located on the east end of the map, along the railroads that the armored train runs along (WARNING: this dozer is booby trapped). The other is located north of the Stealth base, next to a supply depot. The second stage of the battle will begin as soon as all GLA structures are destroyed. At this point, the map will expand, revealing Deathstrike's main base, accessible by land only via a pass which is - needless to say - an ideal terrain for ambushes. The base is heavily guarded, with multiple defences and two more Shaitan Cannons. Deathstrike will also send in more powerful units to attack you, such as Rocket Trucks and Desert Cruisers, in addition to some of General Huchum's units and will prime two additional Elbrus Storm and a Hatf-III missile at your forces (Elbrus Storms only appear on Hard difficulty). * NOTE: the second stage of the battle will not begin as long as one GLA structure remains standing, so it's recommended to wipe out most, but not all the GLA forces, and use the hard earned quiet moment to resupply, build up, and acquire some GLA tech should you desire to do so. As soon as your army proceeds down the pass and reaches the half-point, you'll be hit with a nasty surprise: Deathstrike will begin to pump acid through a regulator station into the pass. In order to proceed safely and minimize casualties, it's recommended to first take care of all the enemies on the eastern cliff side first, before advancing down the pass. It's also strongly recommended to take out the two Shaitan Cannons before launching a full on ground assault, use your super weapon in conjunction with your general's powers to soften up Deathstrike's defences. The battle will be won the moment all GLA production facilities are destroyed. Trivia * Several glitches were present in Contra's 009 Final edition, they were eventually patched: ** If the player plays as a GLA general and has already built a Palace, then he/she could no longer built Deathstrike's Palace, thus being unable to unlock any of his advanced units. Thus, the player must destroy his own Palace and built Deathstrike's Palace and rebuild his Palace before Deathstrike's Palace could be completed. ** In Deathstrike's Arms Dealer, there exist two build options for the Desert Cruiser, the second option has no built restrictions, thus allowing the player to build an endless armada of Desert Cruisers and make the rest of the battle extremely easy. This button is likely a secret button that only the AI is supposed to access and it does not appear outside General's Challenge. ** if the player has build his/her own super weapon, then the Shaitan cannon can no longer be built as it counts towards the super weapon limit. * His original portrait may be modelled after a mixture of real life character of President Bashar Al-Assad and Former President Muammar Gaddafi. * it is unknown if Mohmar is the founder of the GLA, but he was being chased by Humvees during the Great Escape from the original Zero Hour game. However, it is not mentioned by Omar bin Ghazali or even the Americans if he is the founder. * It is unknown why the Americans are chasing him; possibly part of the US missions to hunt down GLA leaders. * Mohmar is very similar to an Arabic name Muammar (معمر) which is the first name of Gaddafi, a former President of Libya. * Before Patch 2 for Contra 009 Final, General Deathstrike's command center provided 2 points of power, this meant that he could produce units and build structures much faster than any other GLA general could. Gallery Deathstrike.jpeg|General "Deathstrike"'s vanilla portrait Category:GLA General Category:Boss General Category:Main characters